First Word
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma and Killian fight over what their son's first word would be


"Say _Da_. Come on Liam say _Da_. You're a good lad aren't you? _Da_ " Killian whispered softly to the blue eyed and blond haired baby boy in the crib. Liam had one hand in his mouth as he grinned at the faces his father was making and his other was holding onto the edge of his crib to keep him standing on his two pudgy feet.

"Cheating! Killian, you're such a cheater!" Emma screamed from the door and marched in, gently hitting her husband's shoulder.

"Pirate, love" Killian grinned, raising an eyebrow in mischief.

"He'll say _Ma_ first. I know it" Emma declared, bending down till she was at eye level with her son, " _Ma_ say _Ma_ Liam. Come on kid, _Ma_ or _Mama_ "

Liam took his hand out of his mouth and touched Emma's cheek with it. He smiled widely, when Emma started making faces at him. Killian crossed his arms and just took the scene in. Who could've thought this pirate would one day have this as his happy ending – a family of his own. A wife, two kids, her parents who are essentially his parents too, friends, and hell even a big golden Labrador.

"Killian! I think he's trying to say something" Emma yelped in surprise, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Where the bloody hell is the talking phone Swan?" Killian asked, searching around in the nursery.

"On the dressing table in our room" Emma replied, her eyes fixated on her little boy who was laughing.

Once Killian returned hastily with the iPhone in his hands and opened the video recordeding (Henry had gladly explained to him all the magical features of an iPhone when Hook had first started dating his mom years ago).

"Say _Ma Ma Ma_ " Emma repeated, grinning widely as she could see Liam watching her lips, trying to imitate his mother.

"Oi Emma! Say _Da_ Liam, _Da_ " Killian interjected, his shoulder brushing against Emma's as they both kept repeating _Ma_ and _Da_ in front of Liam who just stared at both their faces and occasionally grinning (he really was his father's son) on the strange faces they were both making.

"Ganpa" Liam spoke and Emma and Killian jumped in joy, making sure that it had been recorded without paying attention to what he had actually said.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Henry asked, coming inside the nursery to find his parents bent over Emma's phone beside his baby brother.

"He spoke his first word lad!" Killian answered, indicating for Henry to come closer. He played the video and asked Emma, "It's closer to _Da_. He said _Da_ "

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "It's ok Killian, our son said _Ma_ first"

"Oh my god you guys" Henry laughed, "He said "grandpa"!"

"NO. No no no no" Killian blurted out, his face horrified, "My son would never betray me as such".

"Whenever Grandpa sees him, which is like everyday, he keeps repeating to Liam to say grandpa. Didn't you guys know?" Henry asked, clearly amused by his mother's slightly gloomy face and Killian standing with his arms crossed and muttering something about "bloody mate", "my son", "dave"

"How dare her? I'm gonna kill Dave, Swan" Killian finally spoke, looking like he was going to burst into tears anytime soon.

Emma made ey-contact with Henry and they both burst out laughing, Liam joining them as well and flailing his pudgy arms around until Emma picked him up. Henry fetched Liam's little ship and handed it to him, but Liam in turn pulled on Henry's ear, causing the teenager to laugh louder.

As this scene was unfolding Killian couldn't possibly stay mad. He joined in the laughter as well, bringing his arms around his family.

-x-xx-x-

David was laughing loudly, causing Snow to send apologizing looks to the people in Granny's.

"What can I do Hook? It seems like my grandson loves me more than you!" David snorted, taking a big gulp of his beer, "Trust me it wasn't my intent" he smirked.

"Oh really Dave cause it seems like you just stabbed me in the back _again_ " Killian whined, clenching his jaw and being his over dramatic self as Snow and Emma shared a look of _Not again_.


End file.
